Serenity
by izzyisozaki
Summary: Sasuke is leaving for a mission and Naruto prepares to face the period of his abscence. But things can't be left undone... SasuNaruSasu. Unexciting plot focused on Naruto's feelings for Sasuke and viceversa, endless smut, fluff, and one-on-one.


Co-written by "Jualkyn" (Sasuke POV)

Me (Naruto's POV)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Naruto was slowly walking home when he "involuntarily" turned around and sped in the opposite direction. The blackening sky cast a shadow on the village and an eerie silence descended over the path he now had taken. A sense of trepidation filled his chest as he remembered the Fifth Hokage's words that morning.

The news that he heard from Tsunade only moments before had shocked him, and he believed that the woman was planning to test not only him, but everyone else as well to see their level of skill and independence. Although, it was contradicting to the meme that Kakashi had taught them during one of their first meetings, in which teamwork was most important. However, the reason for this mission was fairly simple, and fortunately, something that the young Uchiha teen had no trouble following suit, for carrying on in solitude was what he achieved best. While working together was crucial, independence was still indispensible.

It was only moments after that the dark sky had began to pour down in heavy precipitation. However at the same time, it was somewhat refreshing, in a strange sort of way. Shifting now, the raven-haired teen rest his body against the more dry part of the tree trunk, and hoped that an illness would not impede him. Sasuke was quite used to weather like this actually, it gave him time to relax and for silent contemplation. He looked up at the sky then, strangely not wanting to move from this spot, as he even endured his clothes getting drenched, though not really caring.

Naruto felt the water now dripping down his skin but decided to continue in that direction…he wanted to reach that place…he knew it was awaiting him too. Passing another few trees and jumping over some already gigantic puddles, a slender, dark figure met his eye.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto let out the other boy's name in that unmistakably soft voice, of whom probably did not hear him. As he approached he focused on the wet strands of black hair drooping over his best friend's eyes, apparently deep in thought, fighting the temptation to brush them away.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as if he didn't know the answer.

Even when Sasuke noticed the blond's presence, he did not budge from his stance, his arms tightly crossed. He tilted his head in Naruto's direction, to acknowledge that the boy was there, his eyes rather soft and face emotionless. "Just enjoying the scenery," he replied back. "And what are _you_ doing here dobe? Miss me too much?" he said smugly, a slight grin forming his face.

"Like hell!" Naruto went into his usual defensive position, "I just knew I'd find some idiot angst-ridden bastard out in this weather!", but couldn't help hiding his smile after seeing Sasuke's. He lunged towards the black-haired boy and tackled him in attempt to knock him off his feet. "You're so emo, standing out here in the rain." It wasn't the first time Sasuke had to leave the village, but it had never been for such an extensive time period. 'I just need to vent all my energy with someone, that's all,' Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke frowned, struggling to get the boy off of him. "Argh…I told you not to jump on me like that!" he murmured, now somewhat irritated by the fact that he had become a tangled mess on the ground, the wetness of the grass seeping through. He shifted a bit, noticing that the blond was rather cuddling up to him rather intimately. "You baka….." he muttered, putting a hand on the top of Naruto's head, caressing the golden locks through his fingers.

Eventually Naruto stopped squirming and lied there on top of him, as if wanting Sasuke to continue touching him as soon as he quit. "My head itches…mind continuing?" sounded like a lame and uninviting excuse to give, so Naruto decided just to let him go. He felt his face slightly flare up, and knew it would be just a matter of time till they were totally soaked, if they already weren't. "Sasuke…wanna take a break from your meditation session and swing at my house before we get pneumonia?" It seemed as if he wanted to milk everything he could get from the remaining time they had…before Sasuke left.

Sasuke pushed the blond off then, not wanting to completely soil his already soaked clothing. "And what is there to do in your house that's going to be so wonderful?" he asked, somewhat irritated now that the blond had pounced on him so roughly.

Naruto seemed confused by the question and got up from the ground. _I just want to be with you._ "Uhh…well, my house is nearest and we're soaked." He didn't sound too convinced of what he was saying, but he wanted to make sure Sasuke couldn't refuse his offer.

Sasuke looked at the boy silently for a moment before giving out a small sigh, raising a hand to poke the boy's forehead. "Do you have a dryer then? Because I'm not going to withstand being soaked in your house," he said again, before giving out a small cough.

Naruto beamed at him, "Yeah I do, I can lend you something of mine anyway." And he dragged him along in the rain causing many curses from Sasuke while he just laughed.

They reached the door step and Naruto fumbled for his keys. His clothes were sticking to his body now, and he could barely put his hand in his pocket. Sasuke muttered with impatience dripping at his doorstep, and began checking himself where Naruto could have stuck his keys. "Damn jonin jacket! It has too many pouches! Could you use your sharingan or something?" he nagged Sasuke.

Sasuke slapped a wet hand to his forehead, his impatience rising by the second. "You idiot….my sharingan can't do something like that…I'm not Neji," he muttered, rolling his eyes. He gripped the blond then, ripping off the jacket as he turned it upside down, shaking it rather furiously before the key finally fell to the ground with a plop. "Baka," he said, smacking the boy on the head before throwing the key into Naruto's eager hands.

"Heh…thanks," Naruto grinned nervously, but relieved that they could finally go in. He immediately took off his shirt and went for his dresser.

"Here, take these so you can change outta those clothes," he said to Sasuke from behind throwing him back a black tang top and baggy sweatpants. "Ahh…are you wearing boxers? I have a pair of new ones if you don't wanna go without," Naruto stated mindlessly.

"How could you lend me something like boxers?" The Uchiha drolly raised a eyebrow at him.

"Cos I said they were NEW teme!" But Naruto was now flushing badly, very badly, and heatedly threw them at Sasuke in response. "I'm not such a prude like you!" He shouted and began changing his pants, ignoring Sasuke.

The Uchiha teen merely gave out a light snort, not surprised at the boy's lack of grace. Stripping himself until he was only in his boxers, Sasuke grimaced at the site of Naruto's room, a living chaos. "Oi dobe, where is the dryer? I won't be able to find anything in this insane mess…Learn to clean your room," he added, looking down at the boy who was now furiously trying to rip his socks off due to the fact that they seemed to be stuck on his foot.

"It's down the hall on the right side," he muttered and threw a look at Sasuke now in his boxers. 'I knew they were soaking wet…' Naruto thought to himself as he glared at the dark-haired boy. He tried continuing at pulling at his sock but his concentration seemed elsewhere.

Sasuke raised a brow looking at Naruto rather impassively before he crouched down, pulling the socks off with ease, throwing the raggedy thing off to the side. "Must I always help you do these simple tasks?" he said, somewhat arrogantly before walking away, grabbing hold of the dryer.

Naruto grunted and decided to ignore the last remark as he got up and pulled off his wet boxers and reached for his dry pants. And that was his mistake. "HOLY SHIT!" Sasuke looked up from his busy hands at the sudden shriek and blond hair in his face. "G-get IT away…get—" Naruto pointed a shaky finger at something on the floor.

"What now you idiot!" he yelled, turning off the dryer, halting its ear-piercing sound, only to see that the blond was buck naked though flapping his body around like a total moron. "It's just a goddamn spider Naruto!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air before looking around the room, grabbing an old ramen cup rolling around on the floor to scoop the tarantula into it. "Since when were ninjas like us allowed to be scared of _arachnids__,_ usuratonkachi," he breathed out sarcastically, throwing the spider out the door. "You really rely on me for everything. Don't you?" he whispered, trying not to look at the boy's naked body but failing.

"Well you try having one of those hairy creepers crawling up your arm…god gross…" he shuddered at the image of a hyperbolic spider. But Sasuke had a point. Today it seemed like he was utterly Sasuke-dependent, and was suddenly pissed at the idea. "Tsk. But like I need you. I'll be walking on sunshine as soon as you leave," he quickly grumbled.

Sasuke gripped the blond's wrists then, pulling them causing the blond to turn around to face him, their wet bodies close. "You can't live without me Na-ru-to." He murmured, emphasizing Naruto's name in such a way to taunt him. "Will you be able to manage without me for six months hm?" he asked, though it seemed to provoke the wrong kind of reaction for Naruto's form became limp, and rather depressed.

"Shut up Sasuke! Like you fucking care about how I feel!" banging his fists on the other boy's chest in attempt to push him away, unexpectedly feeling exposed. He winced as Sasuke's skin rubbed more against his as he struggled. 'Fuck…he's so annoying!' he thought as his face reddened in what he thought was anger.

"I've known you well for five years now…and I'm good at analyzing. I know you better than you think dobe," he said, his hands still not letting go of Naruto. "Stop being so angry for no reason… You know I'm leaving within two days for six months…" he muttered, daring to put a hand on Naruto's head. "So let's make the best of it before I leave," he finished, his gaze soft now.

"Sasu…" Naruto barely breathed when he felt Sasuke's hand drop to his face. Then turning his face away he stammered, "Tsh. That was my line. I didn't invite you cos I had to—". But now he felt eased and his fist opened on Sasuke's chest. This was really awkward. But _pleasantly_ awkward. On the sidelines, his eyes gazed on Sasuke's pale skin while he felt a warmth spreading throughout his body until Sasuke's loosened his grip and let him go. His head lowered as he watched Sasuke's shadow move away from him. '_So make the best of it before I leave._' The words echoed in Naruto's mind as he slowly moved towards his bed to put on his dry boxers.

Sasuke resumed to dry his clothing and Naruto's clothing as well, for then spreading them to dry against a rack. "Are you going to let me stay the night Naruto?" he asked, breaking the eerie silence, as he stared at the still half-naked boy on the bed, nearly asleep. He inched forward and when he didn't hear an immediate reply, he lied down beside the blond as well.

Naruto suddenly rolled over and was now against the dark-haired boy's back, wrapping his arm around him. There was something in his hand pressing into the skin of Uchiha's chest. The blond's necklace. "Give it back to me when you come back. I'll probably lose it during a mission if you're not keeping an eye on everything." Sasuke almost chuckled at the lame excuse.

Sasuke grasped at the jewellery with his nimble fingers, twirling it above his face, eyes studying the pendent. "Your fear of losing it isn't the only reason you're lending me this…is it?" he asked, his onyx eyes glinting rather mischievously as he stared at Naruto's blue orbs.

Naruto's eyes glistened in response and he could feel his heart beating faster. Those eyes were piercing him and he was so close to jumping Sasuke the heat in between them seemed to manifest the thought. Since when he had been this desperate? He had always been troubled by the Uchiha, why should he worry about his absence. Naruto restrained himself and answered Sasuke calmly, "You're the one that will keep it for me" and turned over on the bed before he could embarrass himself anymore that day.

Sasuke clicked his tongue at the boy's response, but taking that time to put the pendent around his neck. He gave out a sigh before turning the boy over, putting his fingers into Naruto's hair again, feeling the soft golden locks run through his fingers. He didn't know why he was doing this, only that for the moment, it felt so right. "Tch…. You're embarrassed about something aren't you?" he murmured quietly.

Naruto's face was in flames and he began shaking lightly under the other boy's touch. Damn Sasuke! Couldn't he let him off for the night. That fucking bastard. "I'm…not embarrassed about anything, except this—" he whispered in Sasuke's ear before pecking him on the cheek. Something cheesy like that would easily pass for a joke so he took advantage of it.

Sasuke flinched a bit, feeling the light brush of lips against his cheeks, something he wasn't used to. All he could do was reach out a hand and give into this strange sensation, urging him on until he had crushed Naruto against his chest, almost on top of him as he buried his face into the boy's soft neck. He slid a hand to the blond's chest, feeling the boy's heart thumping hard against it.

Everything had happened so suddenly Naruto hardly noticed what he was doing…rolling down the hill… Sasuke's body against his was literally driving him insane. What was this? He wanted to touch him more; to be used and needed… His voice was rasping as he felt Sasuke's lips against his neck and that elusive hand on his chest. He jolted pulling Sasuke more on top of him wrapping his arms around him almost fiercely. Was this what he wanted?

Sasuke still didn't say a word but only breathed softly in and out, feeling a sensual feeling of warmth spread across his entire body. He couldn't help but wonder just how long Naruto had felt something like this for him….and why. Feeling the boy slightly shudder then as he began to trail his soft pale hands up and down the boy's toned stomach, he slipped his other hand under the boy's boxers and dared to clench onto the blond's buttocks. Just where this was going to go…he wasn't sure, but the raven wanted to see just how far he could push this.

It was happening. How? Naruto wondered if things had been always leading to this. What had caused it? He had to admit that _no one_ stimulated him like Sasuke did, in this way at least, so it probably wouldn't have made sense if he wouldn't be able to arouse the other sexually too; Sasuke's hand felt _far_ too nice. It felt godly, there with Sasuke on top of him, giving him his undivided attention. _Keep looking at me icy bastard._ Sasuke's head now hovered over him, hair shadowing his face. Naruto couldn't believe how bad he was gazing at Sasuke; there had been moments, but none as self-aware as now. Naruto choked on his realization, emotion swelling into him, suddenly feeling like a fool. His breathing heaved and he turned under Sasuke in attempt to bury his face in his pillow. "We should go to sleep Sasuke" he blurted as he shut his eyes. _I'm in…_

Sasuke frowned at Naruto's reaction, not being all too familiar with this shy, embarrassed side of him. "Not pushing me away?…So that means you do secretly enjoy this… don't you Naruto?" he murmured smirking, somewhat teasing though in attempt to not overwhelm the blond too much. Truthfully, he didn't understand why he was doing any of this either as conflicting emotions warred.

"Do you, Sasuke?" Naruto whispered almost imperceptibly under him. Naruto couldn't help asking him now…now that he realized… He wanted to know, but at the same time he feared Sasuke's answer…this could be risking their friendship… What if Sasuke would be repulsed? Without _at least _their friendship safe Naruto felt like he could go insane. He couldn't bear a week without Sasuke's attention when he was at the village, and could never wait until he came back from missions (though he never admitted it).

He gave out a small sigh, prying the pillow away from the blond revealing Naruto, his face tinted deep scarlet. The Uchiha teen tilted his face upwards slightly, grinning at Naruto's question. "Do I ever do what I DON'T want to do…Dobe? Don't be stupid…" he murmured, rolling his eyes some, taking that immediate time to trail his hands down the boy's bare stomach, nimble fingers brushing along the patterns of the seal. "You are loud and rambunctious…but recoil when I do this?" Sasuke asked again, stroking the boy's soft stomach, igniting a nice moan from Naruto's mouth.

Naruto continued to lie there gawking as he let Sasuke touch him...like this. "What are you waiting for then, huh?" he raised his hands and pushed Sasuke's hair out of his face as he caressed his cheek. There was no way Naruto could turn back now…he felt like he needed to be relieved of a burden, feelings kept away too long… "Kiss..me…"

Sasuke had to admit that he was glad the boy had loosened up, but couldn't help but to think how Naruto's embarrassments amused him, being rather adorable. "Hm…so you finally admit it," he whispered huskily before crooning his head low to claim Naruto's mouth, tongue sinking inside. He pressed his body more forward, spreading open the boy's legs to the side so their groins could connect even more. He wondered though, just how far they were going to be able to go….

Naruto smirked in this kiss knowing he wasn't the only one who was admitting something. Having Sasuke kiss him already was his score. Gods how _good_ this felt, being close to someone like this…someone like Sasuke… Naruto realized derisorily he'd been gay for him since the beginning. He could feel the heat rising as they kissed more passionately, replacing the words with tongue movements and hand caresses. Sasuke was pressing his body against his in an almost unbearable way…like torture… Desperately grabbing Sasuke's back, he lost himself to the kiss, forgetting all the insignificant details that should of kept them apart in the first place.

Sasuke felt his body boiling up in arousal as he felt Naruto's body pressed completely into him. He trailed his fingers softly down Naruto's belly then roughly slipped off the boys boxers until he could see everything. "Still shy?…" Sasuke teased, spreading the boys legs wider apart, kissing him on the cheek.

Naruto didn't have the courage to look down and lied still with his arms crossed over his face. "Sasuke…" He wasn't sure what Sasuke was going to do next but he felt his awkwardness increase as he felt those hands on his legs…

"Don't you feel nervous at all?" Naruto questioned him.

"I am…" he began, nipping and licking along Naruto's collarbone, "but I am choosing to do this to you by my own free will," he finished, cupping the boy's cheeks softly. He shifted until his face was slightly leveled with the boy's crotch and could see that the blond was already at that point. He then slipped his pale hands underneath Naruto, lifting his lower-back off the bed somewhat and wondered if the blond knew what was to come soon….

Naruto's breathing increased rapidly and began to shake, eyes now tightly shut. "What…will…you do?" his voice now barely audible.

Sasuke inched his face closer, his eyes pooling with sharingan as he felt his body respond in excitement of what was surely to come. "Tch…even a dobe like you should know what I'm going to do…" he murmured, giving a small grin before giving a lick on the tip of the boy's erection and before Naruto could respond, he had swallowed it whole.

Naruto head twisted madly as he felt Sasuke's mouth abruptly ravish him without any pause. "Ahhh…W-wait…" Naruto's words were obliterated by his moans, increasing in volume as he felt Sasuke caress him at the same time. Now his hands were tearing at the sheets while his legs instinctively opted inward to draw Sasuke closer. Holding still was getting more and more difficult…and the room was spinning around him as the pleasure hit his brain like amphetamines. Far too good…like crazy… Sasuke…he wanted him to feel the same.

Sasuke grunted and hummed as he licked and playfully sucked at the boy's tender muscle, the vibrations nearly sending Naruto to writhe uncontrollably. Fortunately, he had gripped the boy's legs apart tight enough so that he wouldn't choke. All the while as he gave the blond this pleasure, he made sure his eyes could embrace every bit of Naruto's reaction.

Every part of his body seemed like it was pulsing as Sasuke mercilessly continued to stimulate him, from where Naruto with some difficultly sat up and embraced the other boy, struggling to not push down on him as he continued. As great as this was, Naruto wanted to be the one arousing the other now. As soon as Sasuke lifted his head up and caught his eye Naruto toppled him over just having enough time to pull off Sasuke's boxers. Excitement washed over him and without thinking twice he began working his way down from Sasuke's neck…the dark-haired boy wasn't pushing him off, encouraging him even more until he reached Sasuke's belt-line... All the sudden Naruto felt a blush scorch his face being so close like that. He began by teasing it lightly with his hands, but once again the impatience started to eat at him as he missed the touch of Sasuke that had been on him before. He wrapped his hand firmly around Sasuke's erection and pushed it against his, hissing at the sudden contact as he frantically began to move, losing track of what was going on, and falling into the deep, enrapturing sensation regulated only by the wreaks of the bed as he panted into the dark-haired boy's ear.

Sasuke breath slithered as soon as he felt them make contact, as he smirked at how well the blond was responding. "If you wanted this so badly…" he rasped, grabbing hold of the blond's member hard and pumping it, "you should have told me ages ago, dobe…" pulling the boy's head down for a brutal kiss.

"Like you…would listen!" he gasped freeing his mouth momentarily from the kiss. He was running out of breath as Sasuke kept squeezing and rubbing him with his long, soft, but thin fingers…making him shudder as he felt his limit approach. "Slow down! Damn it Sasuke…I want to do it for you too." His tone was far from angry but since he meant it he quickly turned Sasuke around on his back and hovered over him. "Now hold still..." and he began to kiss him down his back.

"You're…so gorgeous," he couldn't help himself saying, and all he got was the usual grunt in reply…one of the good ones he was pleased to notice. As soon as he began licking he could see the other's breath increase in pace and decided to move down lower. "Ah, dobe, stop…_that_," Sasuke retorted, though not sounding very convinced himself. Naruto ignored him and continued until he pried his tongue into Sasuke's opening. Sasuke gave a suppressed moan and Naruto pinned his waist down as he carried on, knowing Sasuke could of thrown him off if he actually didn't like it. Finally he was getting some of the reaction he wanted from the stoic bastard. Naruto wanted so much more…but for some reason he sensed it would be better to not push things too far. After a last go he slipped his arms under Sasuke's left side and leaned into the back of his neck, feeling weary though still thoroughly aroused.

"Dobe…" Sasuke began, giving out a pant as he shifted over him, pushing Naruto against the bed again. "Probing my ass…..you're pretty forward already..." He smirked, then pulled Naruto on top of him yet again, his right hand trailing down to stroke the soft skin below the blond boy's back. He fisted his other fingers into the blond's hair roughly but not quite so hard so it'll hurt him, then trailed them down to cup the boy's cheeks.

"Are you suggesting you want more from me?.." he whispered with a grin, his eyes pooling up in an even deeper passion.

_Okay so forget I felt tired._ He was now staring into Sasuke's eyes so intensely he could feel tears rising. "I…" Naruto was unable to continue but neither could he break the lock from Sasuke's eyes. Moving closer he could feel the other boy's gaze become hazier as he parted his own lips and kissed him softly but firmly. _I've always wanted you, Sasuke…I want you more than anything._ Naruto tried to formulate the words for the feelings he was trying to express; but said nothing.

Sasuke threw his arms in the air, only to put them around the blond's waist as the other hand trailed up to wipe the tears away. "Idiot…why are you…crying about that?" he murmured, his other hand rubbing up and down Naruto's back, their chests pressed tightly together. He felt rather awkward then, not being used to this type of comfort, let alone comforting anyone else…

Naruto's face distorted in pain before he grasped onto, almost desperately, to Sasuke. "I'm hopeless," Naruto droned into Sasuke's neck, "I'm …most ridiculously…" his voice barely a whisper.

Sasuke blinked, his eyes widening somewhat as he felt the blond nearly trembling in his arms. He didn't understand why Naruto looked so much in pain when his feelings were being returned. Giving out a grunt, he shifted to throw Naruto against the bed in a similar position they were in previously before. "Are you being like this because you don't want me to leave?.." he said, his eyes lustful but soft as he slid his hands down Naruto's thighs, prying the boys legs open. He crooned his neck again and swallowed Naruto's member in whole, this time suckling more vigorously, wanting to give the utmost pleasure to his now found lover…

Naruto was shaking so violently his voice broke into in echoes, nails digging deep into the sheets and he repeated the other boy's name in unison with his movements. "Sasuke! Take…t-take with…" The particular sentence was broken and seemed to be unable to pronounce itself as Sasuke continued, who felt a hand now grasping against his hair. "Kiss m-e…"

Sasuke continued his actions, his tongue wrapping itself teasingly around the tip before pushing it all the way to the back of his throat. "I'm..kind of..busy dobe…" he mumbled out before popping his mouth out with a smack completely. He took this chance to hover over the blond and shove his tongue inside Naruto's open mouth, fulfilling the boy's request.

The blond's mouth devoured his as he bucked frantically back against Sasuke's waist, clearly having lost control… Eventually Naruto was able to topple him over, touching him everywhere. One spot he seemed to prefer over the rest…and began to finger it mindlessly. Naruto's panting became so heavy Sasuke wondered if he was suffocating. "Naruto…" but the blond probably couldn't even hear him, reattaching his gaping mouth onto his again and prying his legs open in an erratic fashion.

The raven-haired teen brushed his tongue insistently against Naruto's mouth, their tongues battling fiercely, and he groaned loudly when he felt their naked erections crush together again. "You just _love_ being on top, don't you?" he uttered, pressing the pulsing point on Naruto's neck, as his other hand trailed down Naruto's arm to grip hard onto his side. Somehow , he didn't mind this position very much, for even though teasing Naruto was the most fun, he also wanted to spoil him too.

"Naruto… you don't have to be so desperate. You're acting as if I'm going to disappear." He said again, brushing the golden locks away from the blond's face, studying the cerulean pools now filled with lust.

"I w-want you," the blond barely muttered in response, "It's...sorry…" Naruto stopped grinding against him and slightly backed a distance. He had never felt this way before… Naruto stared out before speaking again, "Would you mind…if we…could…" Naruto was at loss a his words again as he turned several shades of crimson, "L-live together after you return?" he said in one breath.

Sasuke laid there blinking, his chest rising up and down softly as he contemplated Naruto's words. After few seconds of agonizing silence, he replied.

"Alright," he muttered, sitting up from the bed then, reaching a hand to caress the blond's left cheek with his thumb, wiping under his eyes. He lurched forward then, harshly pulling Naruto's wrist as he buried his face in the boy's neck.

"And if you want me that badly, stop crying because I'll give it to you. Idiot." He finished, pulling Naruto to his lap so their groins were pushed tightly together again.

Naruto's eyes closed in an inquisitive relief as he abandoned himself to Sasuke's touch and intensely rubbed down against his lap. Words were impossible to distinguish in the murmuring and all Sasuke could catch were sobbed words of love mixed with sighs of passion. Today Naruto's feelings were so bare he felt thrown off, but somehow, it didn't bother him.

"How far do you want to go?.." Sasuke asked, his voice deep and filled with dark, lustful fervor as he shifted a bit, tangling their legs together. He shoved a hand in between their bodies to grab onto the blond's erect member, squeezing it tightly and rubbing the tip. "You seem to want it all but…" he whispered, grasping Naruto's back with another hand, trying to pull him closer than they already were. "I want to know exactly what you want so I can give it to you…" he said again, his heart beating with awkward emotions at the sight of Naruto's agitation…

Naruto's eyes glimmered and then gave Sasuke an explicitly lecherous look, "You know, what I want," he replied wrapping his hand around the other boy's member, "Only you can give it to me."

The dark-haired nin tilted his head, staring at the blond before giving a perverse grin in return, spreading the boy's legs. His right hand still stroked the blond's full erection, watching as the precum squeezed out then dribbled down on his fingers while his other hand inched its way to pry open the blond's buttocks. It was then that Sasuke noticed what they were missing… "We need lube," he said bluntly.

After Naruto seemed to realize what he meant he practically jumped off the bed and sprinted into his bathroom causing clear noise of destruction. After what seemed like forever, he came out holding a medium-sized bottle. "Uhm…will cocoa butter do?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"….."

Sasuke stared at the boy with a small frown before eventually snatching it from his fingers, pulling the blond into his arms again. "Why am I not surprised that you don't have lube?….or more so , you can't find it," he murmured, placing the blond across the bed, nudging the legs apart. "I don't even know if this thing will work properly usuratonkachi." He said again, popping open the lid and coating it in his fingers.

Naruto could have cared less and prompted Sasuke to move faster. "What, do YOU have so-called _lube_ at home?" he eventually shot back, never taking his eyes off the bottle. Sasuke could tell Naruto was excited but he couldn't help wondering how he'd handle it…

Instead of showing any hint of embarrassment, Sasuke probed the boy's puckered hole before shoving a cocoa covered finger inside the warmth. To his expectations, it was really tight, also since neither of them had done this before as for certain… "..I have urges dumbass," he whispered back with a small smile, somehow glad that the boy's voice contained the fiery will of strength he was used to hearing. "Relax now…" he said again, and before the blond could respond he had covered his mouth with another passionate kiss, during the time in which a second finger was added.

'Having urges'…it sounded like music in Naruto's ears, considering Sasuke had always seemed like such a prude… "And now, Sasuke?" gasping as the boy inserted another finger, "Before this…have you ever wanted someone in this way?" Naruto strangely wasn't too bothered by the invasion of Sasuke's fingers, he guessed lubricant did make a difference, even if it clearly felt _different_ from any other type of sensation he'd ever had. For some reason he just wanted to feel more and more…til he then…was hit.

Sasuke didn't answer right away as he gave out a grunt, adding a third finger this time igniting a loud shout from the blond. "No….I didn't," he replied back when he was satisfied with Naruto's response as he hooked his fingers somewhat inside, probing in and out until he found the sensitive nub of the prostate. "Even now…. I only want you." Sasuke admitted, his face flustered from the rising heat surrounding their bodies. "Ah….I guess you liked that a lot," he then mumbled, continuing the operation...

Somehow his answer ignited the blond even more as he thrashed his body back and forth. "Enough – j-just.. DO. IT." Although Naruto hated admitting it, he wanted Sasuke to bang him senseless. And being the only one Sasuke Uchiha wanted? Priceless. His breath hitched once again as anticipation ate his entire body… Eyes were glued on Sasuke now, his utterly perfectly-shaped face, pearl-like skin, obsidian eyes, dark silky hair...the prissy Adonis could make him compose fucking poetry. How long had he wanted Sasuke so damn much? Interrupting his day-dreaming, Sasuke now loomed over him, like some godly apparition.

"I need to prepare you, idiot! Otherwise it'll tear….it's your first time." The Uchiha teen retorted harshly though with concern in his voice. He thrusted his fingers in and out a couple more times before slipping them out, trying to control Naruto's jerking hips.

He wanted this equally as much but it was already obvious how he was simply better at controlling his emotions. Moving again to raise the boy's legs far apart as he hooked the knees over each arm, he positioned his throbbing erection so that it could rub against the hole tantalizingly.

"Naruto….are you ready?.." he mumbled, feeling breathless now seeing the full view of Naruto's beautiful natural-tan body squirming underneath him. Gods…even if he WANTED to stop now he couldn't.

"Enough waiting dammit… …please…before I do it m-myself…" he moaned, clearly reaching wit's end; feeling Sasuke rubbing his entrance like that...he was even ready to beg. "I wouldn't exchange you for all the kunoichi in Fire Country…" and he wasn't lying.

Sasuke gave a small smile when he heard what Naruto had just confessed to him, as he pried over the other's legs, positioning himself. "Kunoichi…..what about Sakura?…" he muttered, giving a teasing kiss on the blond's cheek. "Heh…..you better not want her still after this… " he whispered gutterly, holding the legs apart then pushing forward, his hard shaft penetrating Naruto bit by bit, biting his lip to stifle back a groan. He inched his face closer to the blond's, scrutinizing his expression, waiting for a response…

"S-Sasuke! Sasuke!" He started hyperventilating as he lost control of his arms and grabbed Sasuke's lower back. Never had Sasuke seen Naruto so out of it before.

"Only you! You…" Flushing, he gazed at Sasuke… "I belong to you."

The raven-haired teen was taken aback by how emotional Naruto suddenly became, realizing suddenly just how much of an impact he seemed to have upon the blond. "U…Usuratonkachi. Stop..." he murmured, his brows furrowed in deeply, but his face filled with concern and…love. He grunted then, spreading Naruto's legs further apart to thrust in deeper, until he was all the way up to the hilt inside of him. "Naruto…" he breathed out, his body shivering with the overwhelming sense of excitement and arousal as he stretched his arms, wrapping one around the blond's back, the other to grip his buttocks.

Lost in the moment, or pleasure of feeling so filled, Naruto became quiet…so to say. He couldn't even be bothered by the stretching pain, too much pleasure maybe? Or happiness.. What was this feeling…Sasuke's face…his hands were now wrapped around the Uchiha's back hugging him for his dear life, whispering back at him. "Whatever happens..Sasuke…we'll be together forever. Even if not close…like this," he whispered heavily in the boy's ear. He didn't think he'd be this much of an emotional sap during sex, but at the moment he just couldn't help it.

"Na…ruto…" Sasuke groaned out again, clutching tightly onto the boy beneath him, mesmerized at how Naruto looked so soft and vulnerable then. It was as if the blond would literally break into pieces of Sasuke withdrew now… He had no idea that the blond had felt this much for him…the sensation so powerful and gut-wrenching, the reasons for tears to fall and pain to churn in the first place. These were all feelings that the Uchiha was not used to, for although he felt something like them once upon a time, it still felt so distant and lost to him….

"Don't leave me…" he suddenly whispered, feeling his heart clench tightly within his chest as he began to remember his past, fearing betrayal for the second time yet again. Itachi had left him with more wounds than he could bear, something utterly immeasurable…could he truly believe that Naruto could heal his heart?… He didn't know, he couldn't THINK…but merely panted then, as he kissed him back passionately, his pace increasing as he thrust inside deeper, more powerfully, pleasure soaring even more and urged on by the sounds of Naruto's pleadings and moans…

"Same for you…" he barely let out as his mouth bounced against Sasuke's neck. "Without you…I'm worthless..." His legs then wrapped around Sasuke's back, the movements driving him out of his mind as he gasped for breath. "F-faster!" The blond was pushing so violently against him he nearly was knocking him off.

"A-always…" but he didn't finish the sentence as his voice broke into moaning once more.

Sasuke grabbed the blond from behind, pulling him somewhat into his lap as he slammed his shaft inside repeatedly, though all the while staring deep into the blond's cerulean orbs. The raven took a hand to wipe away more of the liquid as he kissed the boy's cheek softly, trailing it down to his neck, then biting the tender flesh there… His strong, pale arms wrapped themselves tightly around, embracing Naruto to him as close to him as possible…the sound of slick flesh rubbing together filling the room, their fragrance so evident in the hot air..

"Naruto….how does it feel?…" he groaned out, his voice deep and filled with overwhelming desire as he hooked the blond's legs firmly to the side, until he hit hard against his prostate… He watched as a pleasured howl erupted from Naruto's throat…

"So….deep…" Naruto's voice seemed as if he talking to someone else…his face completely overwhelmed by the experience. "You…the best in everything…" Now Naruto's feelings were pouring out more than ever…self-control wasn't easy since he already had a big mouth…not to mention his most important person was pounding him relentlessly into the mattress. It was so close, everything was fading around him…all that emphasis on something so unreachable, mercilessly blowing his mind. His voice caught in his throat while his body moved completely on its own accord, grabbing its holder like a baby its mother. He could barely reason anymore as groans filled the room. Gods….for a 'first time' this was pretty heavenly, Naruto realized absently as he fisted his hand into Sasuke's hair to press his mouth against the brunet's more easily. His heart was going to burst.

Sasuke felt a smile creep across those once stoic lips as he held on to the blond's body tight to him, spreading him more with each brutal penetration. "Doesn't…hurt anymore? Naruto?.." he grunted out, his voice filled with lust, the musky scent of sex so evident now in the air, coating the room with its aroma…

The passion was unbearable even for the Uchiha teen himself, as he slammed Naruto fully down against the bed again, cupping the other's cheeks and twisting their bodies in a different angle. He pulled briefly away to look into Naruto's eyes to lick the pouring liquid away yet again, some still managing to trickle down to wet the sheets beneath. The brunet couldn't help but give out a laugh, his voice coming out in pleasure filled gasps as he thrust the blond deeper still. He found it rather unbelievable just how much Naruto was yielding to him at this point in time…

He trailed a sweaty hand to grip Naruto's hair firmly into his grasp, the other one trailing to squeeze the boy's rock-hard erection, pumping it in rhythm to match both of their erratic heartbeats. "Naruto… you're almost…at your limit. Aren't you?.." he whispered into the blond's ear, nuzzling his sweaty face into the golden crown of messed-up hair, feeling Naruto's chest heave up and down resembling a convulsion… Yes…his lover was definitely close. At that moment alone, the raven smashed their lips together once again, his tongue probing past the teeth, tasting every inch of the blond haired youth that he could…

"Only you leaving..." Naruto barely whispered before their lips touched again. Never would they have ever imagined to kiss each other like this. Enjoying some sex was one thing, but this was another, first experience or not. It was like drowning. Naruto didn't understand how he could feel so incomplete without someone. The ecstasy hit his head full now, and he could no longer coordinate his mouth. There wasn't a moment he could recall being so out of breath before, wanting something this much. With Sasuke he felt special, and painfully close...far too close for their relationship to be platonic – when it was like being inside the other. His admiration for the Uchiha was more than just brotherly, and he was lured to him right from the start. Plus, no one made his emotions so intense, whether or not they were romantic or hostile. Deep down he knew he'd swing the other way in a heart beat if Sasuke wanted him, and was amazed how different he felt realizing that. It was like the joy of freedom...

_How can I ever let something like this go?_


End file.
